Before Snow Falls
by BurstInMyShower
Summary: AU: A few years ago a girl moved into town, Chloe. She is now one of Beca's best friends, well.. It took a year for Chloe to finally befriend her. Beca eventually runs away. After five years they meet again, what has changed, what has stayed the same? If you want me too keep going please leave a review. *Shapeshifters*
1. Prologue

**Before Snow Falls**

A/N: This is my first story, reviews are welcome. I am not really sure where to take this yet but enjoy.

**Prologue **

Beca Mitchell, thirteen years old, lives with her dad and brother at the shore of Portland. Their house is small, and has only one floor and two bedrooms, it also has a fire place, wich her brother loves somehow. They weren't really poor, just not very rich.

A few years ago a girl moved into town, Chloe. She is now one of Beca's best friends, well.. It took a year for Chloe to finally befriend her.

_**January 17, 2007**_

"So your brother is a werewolf?" Chloe whispered she was trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Not exactly, he is a shape shifter and his breath is pretty smells pretty bad when he is in his wolf form." Beca informed.

"So are you also one?"

"No the bloodline must have skipped me." Beca lied, she was a shapeshifter way before Chloe moved into town, that's why she never made friends. But Chloe just bursted into her life. She still didn't know what she saw in her.

"Does he always snore like that?" Chloe pointed out, she was getting irritated by the sound.

"Only when he is out the whole night."

"Why was he out?" she was getting curious now.

Beca hesitated, "I don't know if I should tell you this."

"That's cool." she didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

Just as Beca was about to open her mouth a voice suddenly interrupted, "Can you quiet down, I am trying to sleep." It was Beca's older brother. Her brother is a tall boy, or man? Has black hair and blue eyes, but they are almost brown. They didn't look very much alike so he questioned alot if he wasn't adopted. He has one tattoo an arrow on his wrist

Beca aggreed to be more quiet and did her best puppy eyes when she asked Riley to show Chloe how he looked as wolf. Only she wasn't very good at them.

"Maybe tonight, I am still pretty tired," his voice still sounded sleepy. "You should know this Bec." he had a mocking tone in his voice. Beca was supossed to learn more about mythology because of the obvious.

"Yeah but I don't."

"Still, you should," he said getting up so he could sit down properly, "So is Chloe sleeping here?"

"Yup." Beca said with a smile. When Chloe was here, Beca always seemed happy. Chloe seemed to brighten up the tiny world of the brunette. Chloe was the only person besides her brother Beca opened up too.

It was in the evening and dad wasn't home for the weekend. Normally he would get to Portland once in the three months. Chloe and Beca watched TV together while Riley was on his laptop. That's another point, Beca hates TV series and movies, yet she still sits trough them, all for Chloe. Riley is blancly staring at his laptop screen. Something was going on. He closed his laptop screen and walked out of the door. "I'll be done in a few minutes."

Beca glanced out of the window, Riley can't speak while in wolf form, he can't growl or howl because the whole neighborhood would see him. Riley was sitting in front of the house and waited for them to come out of the house. She nudged Chloe, "Come Chloe, he is done." She opened the door and walked to the big black wolf, and hugged him while Chloe was watching from a distance. Riley let his ears down and head low, Beca knew a his body language, he was telling Chloe that he was submissive. Of course Chloe wouldn't get this, so she had to tell her.

"So he has full control over what he is doing?" Chloe asked with fear in her voice.

She gave her a questioning look. "Yeah why wouldn't he?"

"Well in the movies the werewolf always loses control and attacks their loved ones." Chloe still didn't trust the situation.

"Yeah that's one of the reasons why I don't like movies, and he still isn't a werewolf but a shape shifter." there was a bit of irritation in her voice.

"Because it reflects badly on werewolves even though people think they don't exist?"

"Yeah, well there are always a few people who believe in mythical creatures, but are you coming? He won't hurt you." she assured Chloe.

Chloe nodded and walked slowly towards them, Riley could feel her fear. Chloe was now in front of him, to help Chloe relax he laid down. She came a bit closer and sat down in front of him, next to Beca.

Beca smiled, Chloe was getting to know her world. Riley's ear moved while Beca and Chloe talked. After a while Chloe shivered, "Want to go back inside?" Beca asked.

"Yes please it's pretty cold."

"Come Riley." Beca said while she held open the door, he didn't move. Beca picking up his signals knew he wanted Chloe to go inside first.

"Chloe he wants you to go first."

"Okay." She walked inside, Riley's ears moved once more and then walked inside. They started lightening the fire place. As expected Riley laid down on his blanket in front of the fireplace.

"He likes that doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I don't know why though."

"Maybe it's a wolf thing."

"Probably." She knew it was, she loved that thing when nobody was home to see it.

They were so caught up in their conversation, that they jumped up when a loud sound came from behind them. As soon as Beca was up she sat down again, she knew this sound.

"Chloe chill, it was just Riley snoring again."

"Sorry I am not used to wolves lying in the house." The words got lost in silence as the fire flickered.

* * *

They were lying on the couch together the next morning. Beca was the first one to wake up, well not as first, as in where is Riley? He probably is sleeping in our room she thought. She felt suddenly movement next to her.

"Morning." Beca mumbled, with still a bit of sleep in her voice.

"Morning," Chloe replied while looking around the living room. "Where is Riley?" she asked after scanning the room.

"I think he is in our shared room, he is probably is very tired, so what time do you have to get back to your house?"

"I think around noon."

"Okay we can hang out a bit in the morning?"

"Sure. Where is your dad by the way?"

Beca's face fell a bit, she knew Chloe was a really caring person, but still she didn't like it when she was asked about her dad. She could barely call him 'dad', in all these years Riley had been more a father for her then he would ever be, yet she still loves him.

"I am going to check up on Riley." she wanted to avoid this subject as much as possible. Chloe knew exactly what she was doing, she knew Beca and her dad didn't get along with each other, so she didn't push it.

Beca walked into her room, and she looked at Riley's bed, there was small 'ball' under the blankets, Riley always curled himself up after being a wolf. She took the blankets away and saw that Riley was in a deep sleep.

"Riley," she whispered while shaking his shoulder lightly. "Riley." This time a bit harder.

From is curled up position his hand stretched to prevent Beca from shaking any further.

"Good morning." he yawned.

"Yeah good morning too, but do you know where dad is?"

"He said he would be at a conference, but I don't know where."

"When will he be back?"

"Not for a long time, he still lives in Atlanta you know."

"Okay," Beca seemed a bit down, she was disappointed that he didn't spend much time with them. "Can you help us make breakfast?"

He got out of bed, walked to the closet and grabbed the first shirt he saw, it was a bright blue shirt with a wolf on it. Beca was watching him, she counted the endless scars on his back before he pulled his shirt down. "Okay let's grab us some breakfast." he walked out of the room, Beca followed. Just like a wolf follows her leader.

While Riley was making breakfast - cereal for himself, and baked eggs for Beca and Chloe - Beca was in deep thoughts about her relationship with Chloe. What if they could be more then friends? What if Chloe liked her back? There are so many what if's..

"Beca, Chloe! Breakfast is ready!" He pulled Beca from her thoughts.

"So what are you going to do today?" he asked when they all settled down at the table.

"Just hanging a bit around the house I guess?" Beca adressed Chloe this time.

"Okay, well as long as you don't go to the forest. It's not safe at this moment." he put a spoon full with cereal in his mouth and started eating.

"Why is safe?" she started to get curious.

He swallowed his cereal, "Well I am not sure if I can tell you," he began.

"Just tell me."

"Okay, well two days ago I smelled something weird and the only thing that smells like that are.."

"Yes?" Chloe asked when Riley didn't continue.

"Vampires." he scrunched his nose at the tought of the horrible dead smell.

"They exist too?" Chloe exclaimed with a bit high pitched voice.

"Yeah.."

They ate breakfast in silence. Beca was thinking about her and Chloe again, while Riley was thinking about the vampire problem. Beca decided that not thinking about it for a while was the best to do. "Can we go to the coastline?" She loved to coastline, it helped her to clear her head, and she needed it.

"Sure, are you coming too Chloe?" Beca's heart started to raise, please say no, please say-

"Yeah why not, but I should head home after that." Damn it.

"Okay," Riley grabbed the plates and set them down in the sink. "I will do the dishes later." he mumbled to himself.

"You kids ready to go?"

"Yeah." they both said. Riley noticed that Chloe sounded more exited than Beca, is something wrong with her?

"Well come on."

The sky was grey, it would rain for sure later today. The wind played with their hair as they walk along the coastline. They saw Riley's best friend Benji standing with his face turned to the sea, well yeah he was a bit nerdy and into magic, but he was also very nice to everyone even if they weren't nice to him.

"Hey Riley!" he shouted, while walking to them. "Taking your sister and her best friend for a walk?"

"The irony." Beca mumbled, Benji had heard this and seemed to think about it.

His face lit up like a three year old getting candy, he got it.

Riley patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, uhh.. I wanted to say something but I forgot."

"Okay well take-"

"Ah! I now I remember! I found this weird tooth on the coast, maybe you are interested in it?" he held his hand out, in his hand was a long and sharp tooth. Riley started examining the tooth, "This is interesting. I'm not sure what kind of tooth this is."

"Maybe you should take it; I don't want anything chasing me."

"Okay, if I am sure it's safe to keep it you can have it back."

"Nah, you can keep it."

"Are you sure?" Benji nodded. "Thanks Benji, any new magic tricks?"

"Well only one with a hamster."

"Okay, well show me sometime, we have to get back so Chloe can go home."

"Okay, will do. Bye Riley."

They walked to Chloe's house, it is bigger than their house, because they were rich. Chloe's parents don't seem to like Beca that much, because she is 'poor'. They weren't alowed to go inside so they dropped Chloe off at the front door.

* * *

**July 22, 2007**

Today was Chloe's birthday, she turned fourteen today. Beca's own birthday would come closer as well. Beca didn't want to turn fourteen anymore, she knew they had to move to where her dad was working now. Why? Her dad wouldn't tell her. She hadn't told Chloe yet, she didn't want to leave this place. Riley didn't want to either, he had to protect his ground, but there was no way around it, they had to move.

It was three o'clock now, time to pay her a visit. Riley turned nineteen three days ago, only nobody knew when his birthday was only Chloe and Beca knew.

They walked to Chloe's big house, they had a big garden, and a dog aswel. They where greeted by Mr. Beale with a fake smile plastered on his face. They knew they weren't really welcome, Beca guessed Chloe just bugged her father till they where allowed to come to their house.

"You must be Beca's older brother." he assumed while sticking his hand out.

"Yes sir." Riley answered and shook the hand.

"Please come in."

"Thank you." he walked away trough the large hall.

They went inside the living room, and saw a lot of guests. They fell out of tone in their 'normal' clothing. Riley was wearing a hoody and Beca a simpel blouse, while the guests where all dressed up in tuxedos and dresses.

"Didn't expect so many guests just for a little girl." Riley mumbled. Before Beca could answer Chloe saw them and walked over to them together with a blonde girl.

"Beca, Riley you made it!"

"Yeah why wouldn't we?" Beca answered.

"Because you don't like social events."

"You are an exception." she smiled shyly.

The blonde girl fake coughed. "O right! Beca and Riley, this is my best friend from home, Aubrey. Aubrey this is Beca and her older brother Riley."

Beca and Aubrey shook hands, there seemed to be some tension between them. Then Riley and Aubrey shook hands. It went silent between the four of them. Riley stuck his hand out to Chloe, she looked confused but then she realized it was her birthday and shook his hand.

"Happy Birthday Chloe." Beca congratulated Chloe after him, but with a hug. Well Riley would hug Chloe if he could, but it would end with him lifting her in the air because of his length.

"We got you a present." Riley said when it went silent again.

"Oh right," Beca grabbed the small box out of her jacket.

Chloe opened the box revealing a beautiful bracelet inside.

"This is to protect you." Riley said while giving a wooden whistle to her.

"Where's it for?"

"You'll have to find out I guess, only blow it when you're in serious trouble," Riley said with a wink. "And there is something we need to tell you. But I am not sure if today is the right day.."

"Just tell me. It can't be that bad."

"Well, Beca and I are going to Atlanta."

"Cool, for how long?"

"Sorry I shouldn't have said it like that," he apologized "We are moving to Atlanta, we are moving in with my dad."

"You guys are moving?" she frowned. "When?" her voice had a broken undertone in it.

"After I turn fourteen." Beca answered before Riley could.

"That is less than four months!" Chloe almost shouted, the tear that where formed where now falling down. Mr. Beale walked over to them and asked them to leave. Beca and Riley nodded and headed out.

Beca ran all the way to their room. Riley could hear the soft sobs Beca let out. He knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"What do you want Riley?"

"I just want to talk," he waited a moment before continuing; "I know it is hard to leave her behind but you are too dangerous around here."

"Is that the reason we have to move? And I am not in dangerous in Atlanta? We are moving to a damn city! I just want to know why?"

He sighed in defeat, "Because dad thinks it is better for you."

"And since when do you listen to dad?" she spat out.

"Beca please just calm down."

"No I won't! You don't have to leave anyone behind, Benji is coming with us because he wants to go to college there. So don't tell me to fucking calm down!"

Riley knew she was right, he also knew Beca would cuss if she was angry, sad or confused. He kept his mouth shut, the hope that she would calm down anytime soon was gone. There was a knock at the door. He opened it to see Chloe standing outside.

"Don't you have a party to be?" it came out a harsher than meant.

"Yes but I just want to talk to Beca."

"I don't know if she wants to see you or anyone at this moment."

"O.. Just tell her that she needs to talk to me when she is calmed down." Chloe knew Beca more than a day, Beca needed her time when she was upset, angry or confused.

"Will do and don't let this ruin your birthday."

As soon as the door was closed Beca came out of their room. "Was that Chloe?" her eyes were red from crying

"Yes, she wants to talk to you when you are calmed down."

"I want to move now," her voice wasn't showing any emotion."I just can't deal with this at the moment."

"But now you are just running from the problem."

"Like you do all the time." She had a point.

"Fine I'll call dad. But just to prove you are being stupid." He knew acting like a five year old wasn't helping, he just didn't know anymore.

"Dad, she wants to move now.." "It's fine?" Riley was angry, this wasn't what he expected. "Okay thanks dad, bye." he ended the call.

"It is fine, we can move tonight," when Beca didn't move he started speaking again. "Well start packing your stuff then?"

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"Of course, but I am going back to here till it's October, then I will come and live with you and dad."

"Why?"

"I have unfinished business here," he stopped a moment before continiouing considering telling the truth, "Well we are going to be on the road for a while.. It is about an eighteen hour drive, and we need to stay in an hotel and such." "So we are like on the road for two days?"

Riley was finally back in Portland after five long days driving that old car, he had stayed one day at his dad's house to get some sleep. He rushed over to his bed and jumped in, although it was just four PM, he was so tired from driving. He closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep.

He woke up from knocking on the door. He looked over at his watch and saw it was half past six. He yawned and got out of bed. He opened the door to see Chloe and Aubrey standing there.

"Hello Chloe and Aubrey."

"Is Beca ready to talk? I've waited for five days now and still haven't heard from her." Chloe lied, she had been to their house every day, but they never where home until now.

"Not really she is in Atlanta."

"This is what she always does! Running from her problems." Chloe was angry, but from the inside she was broken.

"And she won't come back for at least a year." This seemed to anger Chloe only more.

"WHAT!?"

"Chloe will you calm down?" Aubrey tried to calm Chloe down a bit.

"Are you staying?"

"No, I leave in October, I'm really sorry Chloe.."

After Beca arrived in Atlanta she got occupied into the music world. But the normal songs weren't enough to feed her hunger. She needed more. Mixing songs was the solution. So her dad bought her first mixing equipment and laptop. As early present for her birthday but mostly so she would stop bugging him.

Riley had moved in with is dad and little sister in October, Beca hadn't been outside since she moved there, only for school. Benji was just busy with the whole college life.

* * *

**October 8, 2007**

Beca and Riley where sitting in Riley's apartment, Beca was working on a mix and Riley was reading a book. Beca took her headphones off for a minute to listen to Riley flipping the pages, it was calming somehow.

"It is time for some new friends." Riley spoke up, she just simply stared at him. "I don't want new friends. I only like my old friends."

"Yeah, but you left them." she gave him a look.

"Sorry, that was harsh."

"No, you're right, let's go."

They walked through the city, and walked past Barden University.

"Want to visit Benji?"

"Sure, whatever makes you happy."

Benji's dorm number was 334. Riley knocked on the door, but no one answered. He felt the doorknob, it wasn't locked. He opened the door to see wall covered in star wars supplies. Typically Benji he thought. He looked around the room and saw a boy sitting on the bed with his laptop and ear buds in. Riley tapped on his shoulder. He removed his ear buds and put his laptop aside.

"Can I help you?" he looked a bit irritated.

"Yeah do you know where Benji is?"

"Look, if he did something like showing you a magic trick and you want to make fun of him now, which would be very cruel but I don't know."

Riley frowned a bit, was this kid even trying to be nice to Benji? Benji was so nice.. "Okay well I would never make fun of my best friend, I am Riley Mitchell." he said while he held out his hand.

"Oh yeah I heard some things about you. I am Jesse Swanson, Benji's roommate. Sorry for assuming that, you just look like someone who would punch someone in the face for fun."

"Okay thanks I guess? Well this dwarf is my little sister Beca," Riley said looking curiously at the laptop screen. "What are you watching?"

"The Hunger Games."

"Cool, I really love that movie."

"You do?"

"Yes it's awesome, although books are almost always better."

"I don't agree with that, but-"

"Are you guys done with fangirling yet?" Beca interrupted the conversation.

"Okay well see you around."

"Now we need to find at least one new friend for you." Riley said while they walked away from the campus. He didn't consider Jesse a friend yet but it was a begin.

"Yeah sure whatever you want." she couldn't care less.

An hour later they were still outside walking around now in the park. There was a pretty tall brunette walking to them, well she was a tall kid compared to Beca.

"Hi, I am Stacie." she said.

"I am Riley and this is my sister Beca."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Why are you talking to us?" Beca said earning an elbow from her brother.

"I just saw you guys walking and thought I'd say hi." Riley saw that Stacie was in for making some friends, maybe this was just what Beca needed.

"Okay, sorry if it came out a bit harsh."

"So what are you hobbies? Maybe we have something in common." she asked hopefully.

"Okay fine, but you tell me first what your hobbies are."

"Cuticle care, the E-network, and singing."

"So do you only like singing or do you like music in general?"

"Just music in general, but singing stands the most out to me."

"Okay cool, well I want to be a DJ maybe we can work together sometime?"

"Uhh.. Sure that sounds cool."

"Okay, but we have to go now. Bye Stacie."

"Bye Beca."

"See Beca, that wasn't that hard." Riley said when Stacie was gone.

"I might be going to like this but I can't call her a friend yet."

"That's great." Riley said, but Chloe was still in a corner of his mind, he hoped Beca and Chloe would keep in touch.

The past few days Beca had been hanging out with Stacie, the two of them already had gotten close. They had singing in common, but Beca doesn't like to sing in front of people, Stacie was the first person besides Riley and Chloe to hear her sing. They already where working on some tracks.

* * *

**October 19, 2007**

Riley had been hanging out with Jesse and Benji. But the only thing Riley and Jesse had in common where the movies, Jesse was a nice and laid-back dude though. But he could reference everything to movies and be like an annoying little brother.

Benji, why was Riley friends with Benji? They went to school together, when Riley moved into town no kid wanted to talk to him. They thought he was a weird kid, Benji was nice enough to talk to him, and the friendship was formed. Plus they both liked Star Wars. It was tradition for them to dress up like Star Wars charachters for Halloween, only the tradition was broken when Riley started acting like a loner, he lost all his friends besides Benji. But he seemed to get along again with people. Like today they hung out with all five at Jesse and Benji's dorm. It was Friday and that means movie night. Don't ask how they fit with all five on one bed while watching a movie on a laptop.

"So what are we going to watch tonight?" Benji sat down on the bed.

"I don't know, it is your turn Benji." Jesse grabbed his laptop.

"Okay uhm, what about 'The Prestige'?"

"Sure why not. What is it about?" Riley grabbed the bowl of popcorn before he sat down.

"It's about a rivalry between two magicians."

"Of course it is about magic." Beca grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Don't mock him baby sister, next week is your turn." Riley said. Baby sister was kind a his nickname for her, he used it when it fit into a sentence.

She almost spit out her popcorn, because what did she really know about movies. "Yeah I know." she tried to cover up.

They took turns while watching movies, Jesse picked the Breakfast Club last week, Benji's turn was this week, next week was Beca's turn, after Beca was Stacie's turn, and as last Riley's turn. They talked for a little while before they started the movie, well everyone talked exept Stacie, she was doing her nails. Beca gave Stacie a poke in the side, earning herself a glare.

"The movie is going to begin." Beca said

"Wow never thought that was coming from your mouth, you hate movies." Stacie said with extra emphasis on hate.

"I don't exactly hate them, I strongly dislike the ones with a predictable ending."

"The endings are the best part!" Jesse sounded offended.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	2. The White Girl is Back

**A/N: So this is the official first chapter. A guest told me to update so I did. I'm actualy not really enjoying the story but if you want me to continue I do.**

* * *

**Chapter One (2012) The White Girl Is Back**

It's already five years ago when Beca moved in with her dad. She is now eighteen and her brother twenty-three, he of course has his own place now, well it was more a small apartment. Beca is a music producer now, she got discovered when she was spinning at a local bar. Her brother just works in an ice salon named Ymo, it was going downhill with him again, this time it was more serious.

"So Beca what are you up to tonight? Any gigs?"

"Yeah I am working at the club tonight, it's Friday remember?" He nodded. "Okay, what's wrong with you? You seem a bit odd."

"I am fine, really." he tried to convince Beca but failed.

"Okay, cut the crap, we don't have time for your wolf behavior. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Okay, I don't feel anything," she looked at him for explaination. "I don't feel warmth, love, only an empty hole," Beca looked at her brother with a curious face. He had changed over the last years. His black hair has a few white spots, he is really skinny, and he didn't have any life in his eyes. "I'm just so tired Beca, and I don't know why. The only thing I feel is to go to sleep and never wake up."

"It's going to be fine." she assured him, or at least tried to.

"That I can't feel anymore doesn't mean I can't feel you don't exactly believe your own words." After that Beca didn't answer, she couldn't hide anything from him.

"What time does your gig start?" he broke the silence.

"At nine so we should get going." He just looked at her, no words were needed she just knew what he wanted to say.

"Yes we, you need to get out, you haven't been out in two weeks. So you are going with me even if you don't want to."

"Fine." Riley gave in.

They arrived at eight o'clock. Beca started to set up her DJ equipment, while Riley settled down at the bar.

"Hey, that's your sister?" the bartender asked.

"Why are you asking?"

"Maybe you can introduce me?" he raised his eyebrow, the guy looked desperate to get laid.

"I don't think she is interested in you. You're not her type."

"Bitch, please I am her brother, we could be twins if I wasn't five years older, so I just know."

He walked away "Asshole." the bartender murmered.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Anger was filling him.

"How could you hear that?" he said turning around. Riley didn't answer. "Okay, just keep that stupid look of your face, or I will kick you out."

"That's not a look that is my face!" his eyes were glowing a bit.

"Dude chill!" his eyes started glowing bright amber now "You are a freak!"

"I am not a freak!" Riley spat, he grabbed the bartender's collar. His eyes where now a bright colour amber, his teeth long and sharp. Beca who had been watching the fight, ran over to stop Riley before he killed the guy.

"Riley, stop it! What has gotten into you?"

"What!" He spat at his sister and let the bartenders collar go.

"You are different. You aren't the kind and loving brother anymore." Beca had with concern in her voice.

"Well I am not the same person as then."

"Why not?"

He looked down, "Because I can't."

"Why can't you?" She searched at his face for any kind of emotion. Riley knew what was wrong with him but didn't know how to tell so he kept silent. "Just go home."

"Fine," he grabbed his jacket and started to walk out. "It was your idea to take me out." he said before walking out of the club.

The night looked peaceful tonight. He decided to stay a little longer outside to clean up his mind, as he walked across an old bench and sat down. He missed Portland, the calming sound of the sea. He closed his eyes and started to think about his life. The words Beca said where still in his head.

"Why can't I?" he questioned himself. He felt somebody sit down on the other end of the bench, opening his eyes he saw an older man sitting.

"It's nice weather for a walk isn't it?" Riley nodded not really looking for any conversation or human contact.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How did you know I was thinking?"

"Just a guess."

"Okay, well I was thinking about my life."

"Good or bad thoughts?"

"Well, my sister said I have changed, that I wasn't the kind and loving brother anymore, and I know deep down she is right, but I just don't know anymore."

"That isn't some small problem," the older man waited a moment to find the right words "Maybe try to escape a bit from the real world, read a book, watch a movie, anything to get your mind of those things. If you want to solve your problem you need to complete yourself," Riley had a puzzled look on his face. "You will know what it means if you are ready for it."

The silence was interrupted by a scream out of the alley near. Riley got up quickly and ran towards the sound. A woman was being attacked by several men.

"Hey, asshole! Why don't you take someone with your own height?"

"Well what about you?" the man let the woman go. She started to run away but a few other men grabbed her.

"Okay, let's dance." Riley pulled a knife. He looked at his opponent; the man was at least a few inches higher. The man tried to punch him but Riley saw him coming and dodged the attack with ease. Riley blocked his hand as the man tried to punch him again, he grabbed the man's arm hard till he heard the bone break. The man screamed in pain. He then proceeds to stab him in the leg, he fell down and the blood was spreading on the ground.

"Anyone else wants to try?" he looked at them challenging as if he enjoyed it, and he secretly did.

"Okay, kid nice try but you aren't stronger than all of us." another man said, he started to walk towards Riley. They all jumped at him, he couldn't hold all of them so he dropped at his knees and dropped the knife, one of them pulled a knife and tried to stab him. Riley growled, his eyes were glowing yellow again. He lunged his hand (or claw?) into the man's chest grabbing his heart out. The other men stopped fighting him when they saw the heart in his hand, they ran away terrified.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked kneeling down in front of the woman.

"Y- Yeah.. Are you going to hurt m- me?" she stammered.

"Why would I save you first and then hurt you?"

"Well, you are kind a scary with the yellow eyes, ears, teeth and your hands are claw like. What are you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Okay can I guess?" you could hear from her voice that she was nervous. Riley nodded in response, he didn't want to scare the woman any more than she already was.

"Are you a werewolf?" he shook his head. "Okay, what's it called again? It's on the tip of my tongue."

"Take your time, well not all the time; I still need to go home."

"A shape shifter!" the woman nearly shouted. Riley quickly looked around wondering if anyone had heard the woman.

"Uhm it's pretty late, I can walk you home if you want?"

"Well I got here with some friends and I lost them and the guys who ran away took my purse with my phone in it."

"Okay I guess you can stay at my place if you want?"

"Are you sure, I just met you and you just killed that guy." she pointed to the man.

"Okay, I seem like a psychopath, but really where are you going to stay?"

"I don't have another choice do I?"

"Well you can sleep on the street like a-"

"Okay, okay fine I'll sleep at your place then." she interrupted with a small nervous laugh.

"Okay then let's go." he held out his other hand - without blood - to help her stand up. His place was not far away from here, just about a ten minute walk.

The whole walk was silent. Riley could feel the other woman's fear; he still hadn't asked her name. Well can't just ask now, it would probably sound like 'Hi I know I just killed a dude and ripped his heart out but what is your name?' I'll ask her tomorrow he thought. He grabbed his keys and unlocked the door, a growl came out of the house.

"So do you keep wolves or something?" he laughed thinking it was a joke, but then saw she was serious. "No, it's just my dog, he doesn't like strangers." he said letting her in.

"So I thought you could take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch?"

"Okay, do you have anything to sleep in?"

"I think I have a shirt and some shorts for you?"

"That will do, thanks."

"No problem."

He threw the clothes on the bed and walked out. "Goodnight." he said before closing the door behind him. First he needed to wash the blood from his hand. After holding his hand under water for what seemed like an hour he finally jumped on the couch, his dog jumped on the couch to join him. "Goodnight buddy."

* * *

He awoke from the sound of his dog barking.

"Good dog, just don't hurt me." he heard a female voice say, wait.. Female voice? Oh right..

"Back off Hunter!" Riley mumbled in his pillow with a small growl after it, the dog stopped barking and laid down on his pillow. Riley groaned a bit before rolling of the couch, his face facing the floor.

"Are you alright?" she had concern in her voice, did she forgot what happened yesterday?

"Yeah, I uhh.. Still don't know your name." That is so not what he wanted to say.

"It's Chloe." Chloe?

"Chloe?" he still wasn't looking up. Could it be?

"Yeah is there an problem with that name?"

He looked up. "No just-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Chloe? Chloe Beale?"

"How do you know-"

"I am Riley, Riley Mitchell?"

"O my god! I didn't recognize you."

"Yeah I know." he said when he finally got up and sat down on the couch, Hunter joined him.

"What kind a dog is Hunter? He really looks like a wolf."

"He is a Saarloos Wolfdog, it's a Dutch breed. It's a hybrid between a wolf and a German Shepherd."

"That's nice. So.. uh.. Is Beca still here?"

"Yeah she is, but her house is in LA, she just is here till summer."

"Why does she live in LA?"

"You should ask her yourself," Chloe looked at him, not sure if Beca wanted to see her. "Well we can surprise her?"

"She hates them."

"I know but I like to irritate her."

Chloe finally agreed after a little arguing.

"Yes! I will call Beca to check if I can come over." he said and grabbed his phone, searched for Beca's contacts and pressed 'call', "Hey Beca, it's me. Can I come over with Hunter? Okay, thanks see you in half an hour."

"Let's surprise Beca then." he had a smirk on his face.

"Wait here." he whispered to Chloe as he closed the door. Hunter waited patiently for Riley to walk through the door.

"Beca are you-" Before he could finish his sentence Beca stormed through the hallway, if she didn't stop in front of him she would've knocked him on the floor. "Woah dude chill."

"No I can't chill." she said holding out her iPhone.

"What's this?"

"Read it, out loud."

"Okay, 'Man found dead in alley, his heart was ripped out and found a few meters away from the body. Friends of the man said they got attacked by a man with yellow eyes, pointy ears and sharp teeth. They also said he kidnapped a woman with red hair. Police is still searching for eyewitnesses', right." he looked a bit ashamed of himself.

"Did you do this?"

"Yes but it isn't what you think."

"Well what is it? Because I think there is some serious things wrong with you."

"They were attacking that woman and I helped her escape."

"Yeah by killing the dude, wait did she saw what you did to those guys. What is she is going to tell the police?"

"Because 'she' is here." Chloe announced before the conversation would get worse.

Beca looked past Riley so she could see the woman who owned the voice.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah, the one and only Chloe Beale."

"Uh.. How have you been?" Beca said awkwardly, not knowing what to say after she left Chloe without a word.

"I've been fine thank you. What about you?"

"Shall we go into the living room?" she avoided the question as she had learned over the past few years.

"Sure." They walked into the living room, Chloe's eyes widened when she saw all the stuff in there.

"How come you have such a big house?"

"I am a music producer."

"Are you seeing anyone?" she asked curiously, hoping the answer was no.

"No, you?"

"No." she replied with a small smile.

Beca wanted to ask something but got interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "I'll get it."

"Stacie, Jesse, Benji, come in." Chloe heard Beca say. Who were Stacie and Jesse? She thought.

"Riley good to see you man!" Benji said. Chloe saw two boys' walk in and a tall girl, or she just looks tall because she is standing next to Beca.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Benji asked after seeing the redhead.

"Benji! It's been a while, your hair is shorter." Chloe said after tackling him in a hug.

"You know each other?" Jesse asked, wondering who this mysterious redhead was.

"Jesse, Stacie this is Chloe." Beca interrupted.

"Oh the one in your journal?" Stacie concluded.

"YOU READ MY JOURNAL?" Beca shouted at the taller brunette.

"Shall we go to the 'chill' room?" Jesse asked, she had her anger more under control than Riley but she was unpredictable.

"What's the chill room?" Chloe asked, but she was still wondering what Beca had written about her.

"Wow!" Chloe said again as she walked into the room, it had a huge TV and a big couch. In the corner there was some DJ equipment.

"I thought you hated movies and TV." Chloe stated.

"I don't hate movie's, I strongly hate the ones with a predictable ending." They all said at the same time. Beca shot them a glare.

"We had a movie night every Friday, but then work got in the way, so we do it every Saturday now, with or without Beca." Jesse explained. This new information got Chloe a bit jealous. Of course Beca had always watched movies with her but she mostly fell asleep at them.

"How long are you in town anyway?" Beca could feel that Chloe was getting jealous.

"Well I moved here together with Aubrey, but you really need to show me some of your mixes! Do you sing in them too? From what I remember you had a great singing voice."

"Chloe heard you sing? I don't even get to hear you sing and I'm like, your best friend!" Jesse was offended that Chloe had heard Beca sing. Riley just shook his head slightly at Jesse.

"You aren't my best friend Jesse, Chloe is." Chloe smiled at this statement.

"But-"

"No 'buts' Jesse, Chloe is my best friend and nothing can change that."

"But about the movie night, you should definitely join us," Riley said. "It is my turn but since you are guest you can pick. Just let it know on time."

"Okay uhh.. I don't really know.."

"You have till tonight do decide."

"Okay that's fine, is this all of your house Beca?" Chloe asked wondering how bigger this house could be.

"No.. I also have a small pool in the bathroom." Beca sounded like she was ashamed of all the stuff she had.

Beca walked to her bathroom to show Chloe.

"Jesus!" Chloe exclaimed

"Isn't here but go on."

"Your bathroom is huge!"

"Yeah I know."

Riley took off his shirt and jumped in the water. "No swimming shorts?" Jesse raised his eyebrow.

"Too lazy to get dressed."

"Okay, well I am going to."

"Yeah me too." Benji and Stacie said at the same time.

"So what about you Chloe." Beca said while taking of her blouse, revealing a black bikini with swimming shorts.

"You are wearing swimming clothes under your normal clothes?"

"Yeah I can wear what I want, it's my house."

"Okay, but I don't have anything to wear."

"I have lots of swimming wear in the closet over there, just pick something." Beca said before she jumped into the water.

"Okay." Chloe walked away while the others just returned.

When Chloe was gone Riley swam closer to Beca, "You are checking her out." Riley whispered in Beca's ear.

"Am not!"

"Yeah sure whatever you want, we both know you are lying."

"What if it's going to be all awkward and-" Beca stopped in mid-sentence to see Chloe walking out the changing room.

"Wow, you look gorgeous." Beca said.

"Thank you, you're not bad yourself."

"This is definantly going to be interesting" Riley mumbled earning himself a glare from Beca.


	3. Who The Fuck Are You

**A/N: I know it has been long, I know it's short. Please review if you want me to update**

**Chapter takes place in the beginning of 2013**

It's been four months since Chloe had moved to Atlanta, nothing had really happened, Beca still hadn't told Chloe the real reason she left and well that's it, Chloe is part of the group now, Aubrey hung out with them once, she stated she didn't want to hang out with the movie nerds but everyone knew she didn't want to hang out with Beca.

It is silent in Riley's appartement. Only the sound of the alarm disturbs it. Riley groaned when he got out of bed. He put on some clean chothes and made some breakfast for himself and started eating while reading the newspaper. He checked the time and saw he was going to be late for work. He grabbed his keys and started his motor.

* * *

Beca started her morning like she always did, with a cup of coffee and making some music. Unlike her brother she didn't like tea. She was working on the mix from last week. After getting frustrated she angrily placed her laptop on the side of the table and ran her hand trough her hair, what was she supposed to do now? She looked at her phone. Should she text Chloe? No. It was 2 PM Riley wasn't done with working yet. She couldn't just go out right now, the paparazzi didn't know she lived here and she wanted to keep it like that.

-click-

She looked around but didn't see anything. She walked upstairs to look at the window. The window sometimes made anoying sounds but that wasn't it. She looked around to be met with a pair of eyes who dissapeared after she blinked. Was it even real?

She walked back downstairst for another cup of coffee. Her phone buzzed. She jumped up and looked at the screen. Her smile she didn't know she had fell when she saw the name. Jesse. Not the person she was hoping for right now. She looked at the text and saw that he wanted another moviecation with her. She replied that she was working.

Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw a person standing there with a hoodie, sunglasses, and a scarf. She couldn't see an inch of their face.

She narrowed her eyes. "Who the fuck are you?"

"The answer isn't for you to know." She tilted her head slightly at the voice of him? or her? sounded a bit robotic.

"Well what are you doing here?"

"That question I can answer." The person walked around a bit, coming up with a good sentence. "As you can hear my English is not the best, but I shall try to make it understandable. I'm here to hep you."

"What's hep?"

"Uhh, 'hep' is not a word?" Beca shook her head. "Okay, help?"

"Good job you figured out to say help, so what do you want from me?"

"Like I was trying to say I am here to help you."

"With what?"

"Chloe. I can help you to-"

"Beca I'm back from work!" Riley shouted, interrupting the two.

Beca turned back to the stranger. "Look-" She stopped, the stranger was gone. If this was a cartoon she now had a big question mark above her head. She rubbed her eyes, was she getting crazy?

Riley raised his eyebrow. "Why are you looking so weird?"

"Nothing to worry about."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

"But-"

"No 'buts' Chloe. I don't want to hang out with the movie nerds."

"They aren't that bad and I know you have a sad little crush on Riley."

"I don't." The thought of having a crush on Riley made her nervous, she had a crush but not on him.

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"WillyounothangoutwithBeca?"

"No!"

Chloe grinned. "No take back!"

"No fair!" Aubrey shouted after realising what she just had said. "Fine, I'll hang out with her just to prove she is absolutely horrible.

"Don't call her horrible."

"Who's got a sad little crush now?" Chloe's face turned all red. "I win!" Aubrey shouted walking away. It wasn't very Aubrey like but she has to get lose sometimes.

Now only Chloe needed to convience Beca, and knowing Beca being her stubborn self she needed to sabotage her with something.

"Will you please, please hang out with Aubrey?"

"Okay sure."

"Aww, come- wait, you said yes? Why?"

"I don't know, didn't feel like arguing today."

"WHIPPED!" Riley yelled from the basement. Chloe gave her a questioning look.

"Don't pay attention to him." She shrugged.

"So you are hanging out with Aubrey today?"

"Yeah, I could go for lunch with her?"

"Sounds great, I'll tell her to text you." and she was gone.

"This is going to be a long day." She mumbled to herself.

Aubrey and Beca met at this small cafe at the edge of the city. There was an awkward silence between them. Beca was playing with the spoon in her coffee.

"So.." Aubrey began.

"Soo.."

"I heard you like Chloe?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah why wouldn't I?"

"I mean like, like her."

"I uhh.." she was at a loss of words.

"Just so you know, she likes you too. But if you break her heart, I will torn you into a thousend smaller pieces than you are. You understand?"

"I.. uh. Yeah."

"Good, well this was definitly interesting. We should do this again sometime. Just if Chloe asks you what I had for lunch just say a sandwich." She stood up walking out of the cafe leaving Beca speechless.

* * *

The Next Day

Beca woke up and yawned, nine A.M? Too early she saw she had a message on her phone. 'Hey, Beca want to hang out today? :)'  
'Why the hell not?' she sent back and got an answer almost immediately.  
'Can I come over at one? :)'  
'Sure, is someone happy today? What's with the emoticons?'  
'I like them :) :) :)'  
'I can see that but you are scaring me now'  
'You're stuck with me so get used to it :D'

Beca chuckled, she is such a dork. Wait at one? That is in three hours! She quickly rushed out of bed and got dressed. Is this too simple? Since when do I care? She questioned herself. When she finally got the right outfit, not too simple and not too expensive, she was done after brushing her teeth and applying her make up, and it only took her three hours. Wait.. three? Three hours!? Just as she wanted to look in the mirror the doorbell rang.

"Okay, it's just Chloe who you have been friends with for like eight years." she told herself. She took a quick breath and opened the door. Her smile faded when she saw Jesse standing in the door opening.

She sighed. "What do you want Jesse?"

"I thought it was about time for another moviecation." He always had this dorky smile on his face, and sometimes he was following her like a lost puppy which was quite annoying.

"I actually kind of already have plans so no, thank you." She tried to close the door but he had his foot in the opening. She glared at him.

"Becaw, it's just for about three hours."

"It's three hours of my life, and I have plans in.." she looked at her phone. "Right now, so please just leave."

"Fine but that means I'll get to watch two movies with you," he waited a moment. "Alone."

"Fine, just leave now."

"See you later Becaw!" What has she gotten herself into? Two movies? With him? and alone with him? That's the worst thing ever, he'll probably tries to kiss her again. When she turned eighteen he started to flirt with her, and it's anoying as hell.

She looked again and saw that Chloe was walking to the door, she held it open and smiled. There where those butterflies again. "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for meeting up with me," she walked inside and Beca closed the door. "So how was your lunch with Aubrey yesterday?"

Shit, quick Mitchell make something up! "Uh, it was great. She's actually kind a nice."

Chloe looked at her, she didn't believe a word of it. "She left you at the cafe after five minutes didn't she?"

"Well, not exactly.." Chloe looked at her not believing it. "Okay fine, she left, but please don't tell her I said that she's totally going to kill me."

"She isn't going to kill you.." Beca just looked at her. "Okay maybe she is but I'll protect you."

"I feel a lot safer right now thank you." she rolled her eyes.

"Okay captain sarcasm, when do you feel safe?"

"If Riley would be around."

"Because he's a shape shifter? You don't need a shape shifter to protect you."

"I know I don't need one, I am just as strong as him you know," Chloe looked as if she wanted to say something but shut her mouth again. "Did you already eat? If not we can go for lunch?"

"That would be great."

As they walked outside towards the cafe Chloe her thoughts started to wander. What did Beca mean with 'I am just as strong as him.' does it have a second meaning. Unfortunantly she knew Beca wouldn't answer her directly if she would ask her.


	4. What Have I Done?

**A/N: Another update wow! Im not sure how many chapters this story will have but, enjoy :D**

**Chapter 4 What have I done?**

Beca woke up catching her breath. It has been two weeks since Riley had gone missing. Stupid cruise.. Riley had this idea for her and Chloe, to go on a romantic cruise. Beca wanted to go but only if Riley came with them. Riley was fine with it, but only because he wanted Beca and Chloe on a cruise together.

It was far from romantic, it was a disaster. Well it started out very good but in the evening everything went wrong. First there where those guys with masks and stuff. They held everyone under shot, nobody understood why. Riley walked into it and the men looked at him and grabbed him. They had pushed him overboard. Nobody knew what Riley had done to deserve that. Okay maybe he had killed that man but it was self defense right? After that the men just dissapeared like they where never there. Everyone on that boat was glad that they weren't the person that was pushed over board.

Beca didn't want to go out or do anything at all. She looked around the room, what had she done? Her phone rang and she jumped up, accidentally jumping on Hunters tail. She looked at the number and sat down again. It was Jesse..

"What do you want Jesse." She didn't want to talk to him.

"Have they found Riley yet?"

"No, if they had I would've called everyone. I don't think you are really interested in Riley are you? I think you just wanted a reason to talk to me."

"Well.."

"Bye Jesse." She hung up and threw her phone on the bed. She had to make it up to him after all this, if Riley had been found, alive.

She fell with her head back in her pillow and tiny feathers sprung up, she wanted to forget all this.

* * *

Jesse wondered what he'd done wrong to Beca. He was an cool guy right? And would make a great boyfriend he tought. She was that girl in the movie who would fall in love with the boy, him, and there would be a happy ending. Maybe she was just upset about Riley. Yeah he would miss him too if he didn't get all the attention from Beca. Okay he has no right to be jealous but, he feels jealous anyway.

Would Beca like him more if he was stronger than Riley? Well that would be impossible since he's a shapeshifter. What does Riley have that he doesn't?

What was he doing? He was comparing himself with Riley! Beca was related to the dude. He opened his eyes realising why she didn't like him. The last puzzle piece had fallen in its place.

Chloe.

Beca liked Chloe. Beca liked Chloe. He repeated the sentence what seemed for about hundred times in his head before it made sense. He had never heard her private mixes, Chloe did. She never wanted to watch a movie with him, but with Chloe it wasn't a problem. She didn't want to kiss him, she looked at Chloe's lips all the time.

He felt stupid for not seeing it earlier. He grabbed the picture of the two he secretly took and threw it across the room. The glass cracked, and for the first time he didn't care about it.

* * *

Chloe wondered what was going trough Beca's head, her brother was missing. She felt sad too, Riley was kind a like a brother for her too. She swallowed, she was searching about the chance of surviving falling into sea, it wasn't very big. But he was a shapeshifter so there was still a chance. She closed her laptop and sat down on her couch. What she did wonder is why nobody sent some boat or something down to help him, the boat just went on with the cruise. Maybe they where afraid that those strange men would come back if they helped Riley. She glanced at her clock and saw it was almost noon. She decided to visit Beca.

When she arrived at her house she looked around for the spare key. Beca was predictable so she found it quickly. She opened the door and looked around. The whole place was dark, Beca was still in bed? Her heart was beating fast and she didn't know why. Closing the door silently she walked upstairs and walked into Beca's bedroom. She had a shocked experssion on her face, she didn't expect this mess. A part of the wall was crumbled so that you could walk straight trough the wall into the bedroom. Mirrors where crushed. There was even blood on the carpet. This was all done by something huge, and Chloe knew that that 'thing' was laying in bed. She didn't feel scared, she felt like she should but she wasn't. She walked silently towards the bed.

Beca was laying on her side. She looked peacefull. Chloe started shaking Beca's jumped up and shape shifted into a big brown wolf, standing on two legs. It looked really painfull. Chloe didn't really have time to think but she was sure Riley didn't look like that in his wolf from. The wolf or Beca, didn't look very happy to see her, she was showing her teeth. The wolf jumped at her, just in time she duck and Beca bashed into another wall. Chloe walked towards the hole in the wall and saw Beca laying there. There was a little bash in her skull but it was already healing.  
She let out a breath and walked over at Beca. She tried to lift her but she was to heavy she had to wait for Beca to wake up herself.

* * *

Beca felt sore, she had bashed into another wall. She opened her eyes quickly realising that she may have hurt Chloe. She got up quickly and looked at Chloe who had a worried experssion on her face.

"What have I done."

"Don't worry Beca you didn't hurt me."

"What if I had, you could have been dead by now. I don't want to put you into any danger. So it's the best if you would go right now."

"But Beca." Chloe pleadded

"Please Chloe, I don't want to hurt you."

Chloe looked at her feet. She got up and walked downstairs with Beca behind her.

"I really appereciate you checking on me but it's safer for you if you stay away from me for a while."

Beca watched Chloe walk away, she looked back once before Beca closed the door. She sunk down and pulled her knees to her chest. She sat like that for a while before walking back upstairs to climb into bed. She had dissapointed two people today. She hated herself.

When she woke up again it looked like it was evening. She got up and walked into Riley's room, it was always so cleaned and organized. She started up his computer, knowing him, the password was easy. She scanned trough the documents and saw one named personal. She opened it and read it. Tears where forming in her eyes. Was Riley expecting his death? What did he know about all this. In the document was the following.

Dear Beca, or whoever may read this. I'm asuming you are Beca, only she could know my password.

So I have always told you I would do something in case something might happen to me. This is it, a document with everything in it.

As you may wonder, (Yes I know you too, like you know me.), why I made this document this early, and you may wonder if I was expecting my death. Well yes I was expecting my death, and no I can't tell you why I've made this so early because if you knew they would kill you too. The only thing I can say is, try to move on without me.

Oh and knowing you, you don't know what to do for Chloe's birthday. Do something with Glowsticks, ask Chris about it. He knows it.

I love you Beca,

Riley.

Beca was actually sobbing right now. She felt all kinds of things. Anger, why didn't he tell her anything. Sadness, why did he have to leave so soon? and most of all depressed Riley was more than just a brother for her, he was her teacher for everything.

* * *

Chloe was worried about Beca, Beca was actualy laying in bed for almost a week, the first week she was totaly fond of finding him, but now it looks like she just gave up. Chloe hated the fact that she couldn't help her. She tought at the wat Beca snapped at her and almost attacked her. She Beca was dangerous in this state, but she couldn't be really angry at her for it. Beca was just worried and very vurnable. She had looked into the eyes of Beca as wolf, they where full of anger and sadness. She pased back and fort till she heard the door open, she looked at the opening and saw that it was Aubrey. Aubrey had started hanging with the 'movie nerds' a few weeks before the cruise, she had bonded really well with Stacie. Aubrey had made a habit of stopping by every day since Riley was missing, sometimes she brought Stacie, sometimes not. Chloe always wondered if there was something more between them.

"Hey Chloe, how are you?"

"I'm okay I guess, I see you brought Stacie?"

"What do you mean by 'Okay'? And yes if you don't want her here I understand."

"Well Beca almost attacked me today, and no I don't mind her being here."

"How does someone so tiny attack you?"

"She isn't that small.." She stopped talking, she couldn't mention to Aubrey that Beca and Riley where shapeshifters. She wasn't sure if Stacie knew but she guessed she did.

* * *

Aubrey felt weird around Stacie. Just like she was in love all over again. Yes she had a crush on Stacie. She knew Stacie was Bisexual, but she didn't know how Stacie felt about her. It wasn't the time to figure that out. She was worried about Chloe and how she was dealing with Beca being all aggresieve. Yes she heard that Beca had almost attacked Chloe. Aubrey didn't know what Beca must feel right now, did she feel angry? Sad? Beca does have her own friends to comfort her, her job was to comfort Chloe.

Stacie liked Aubrey, she knew Aubrey liked her too. She was just too afraid to make a move, she would screw up, maybe even cheat. Stacie couldn't trust the 'Hunter'. If Beca wasn't like she was right now she would've asked her or Riley for advice. But now? She was just fine with being friends.

* * *

Benji missed his best friend, he didn't know what to do now. He didn't really have that much friends. Yes he had Jesse, but was he fun to hang out with? No. Sure he liked movies, including Star Wars. But he didn't like it like him or Riley. He could discuss all the things about Star Wars with Riley, for Jesse it was just a movie with another amazing ending and soundtrack. He wondered if he wasn't nerdy he would have had more friends, but he remembered the words when Riley and him first met. They where both eight at the time.

It was the first day of school. There was one empty seat next to Benji, but there where alot of other empty seats and alot of kids would rather sit alone then next ot benji apperently. Only one kid didn't arive yet. Benji was worried if this kid would sit next to him or sit alone. The class had already started an hour ago when the door opened revealing a tall kid, with black hair, and a small tint.

"You're late." The teacher said with disgust in her voice.

The kid looked around and took place next to Benji. Benji wondered how old he was, he looked like he was a few years older than him.

"I'm Riley, and no I'm not twelve." The boy, Riley, said like he could read Benji's toughts.

"O-kay, do you like Star Wars?" He carefully asked.

"Of course I do! Let me guess, your classmates think it's nerdy?" He nodded. "Well don't ever change who you are."

Benji smiled at the memory, Riley acted like he was all tough and such, but that wolf was actually a cute puppy.

* * *

Beca woke up and saw someone standing in her room. It looked like Riley. Could it be? She walked and saw his face. It really was Riley! She wanted to hug him but when she tried he grabbed her neck and pushed her against the wall, causing it to crumble a bit. He was choking her.

"Riley what you doing?" She asked him, it was getting hard to talk.

"Why didn't you try to help me!" He roared, his anger wasn't normal. His eyes where turning all different shades of red. They are supposed to be yellow.

"I.. Cant.. Breath.."

He let her go and his anger seemed decreased. Beca's hands quickly went to her troath and started to cough. He walked a bit away from her. He walked trough the broken wall, turned around amd started running towards her, she didn't understand why he did this till he jumped, shapeshifting in the big black wolf he was. Beca quickly ducked and started shapeshifting too. He tackled her into the bathroom, causing the toilet and bathtub to break.

"Beca are you okay?" Beca quickly looked up from under Riley and saw Chloe standing in the door opening. Riley was watching Chloe, he got away from Beca and jumped at Chloe, tackeling her down the stairs. Beca quickly jumped at Riley so he would get off Chloe. Beca looked at Chloe, or her body. She was dead. Beca howled, and Riley looked at it, moving his ears. Instead of sadness anger took over towards Riley, he had killed the love of her live. She growled and jumped at him.

She shot up from her bed, she was sweating. It was just a dream, or was there a sence of truth behind it. Would Riley be angry at her because she didn't help him?  
She sat in bed till she heard her phone, she grabbed it and looked at it. One new message. It said, ''Riley is with the Moon.''

Riley was dead.


	5. AN

I said I was going to delete it, but since some of you want me to continue I'm keeping it on hold for a while now.


End file.
